15 Marca 2002
06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.25 07:30 Telezakupy 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Mapeciątka; odc.10 Film Gonza; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 08:45 Leśne zwyczaje 08:50 Mysia; Katar, Skok, Taczki, Latarka; serial anim.prod angielskiej 09:15 Jedyneczka; odc.84 09:40 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 09:50 Duch Filharmonii; odc.9 Notacja-dzwięk zapisany; serial anim.prod.USA 10:15 Duch Filharmonii; odc.10 W poszukiwaniu nowych dzwięków; serial anim.prod.USA 10:40 Telezakupy 11:00 Aristides de Sousa Mendes Konsul na indeksie; film dok.prod.portugalskiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Wielkie sprzątanie 12:45 Plebania; odc.155; serial TVP; powt. 13:10 Plebania; odc.156; serial TVP; powt. 13:35 Telezakupy 13:50 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; powt. 14:35 Robinsonowie 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Samoobrona kobiet; reportaz 15:35 Szerokie tory 16:05 Plebania; odc.157; serial TVP 16:35 Teleexpress 16:55 Studio sport; Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich; Trondheim /Norwegia/ 19:00 Wieczorynka; Bajki z mchu i paproci 19:05 Wieczorynka; Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie; odc.26 -Smacznego,kudłaty kolego 19:15 Wieczorynka; Mysia; W drogę 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 Wędrówki z lwami; To Walk with Lions; 1991 film fab.prod.ang.-kanadyjskiej; reż: Carl Schultz; wyk: Richard Harris,John Michie 22:00 Na żywo 22:35 Spotkanie twórców kultury z prezydentem Aleksandrem Kwaśniewskim 22:57 Monitor Wiadomości 23:20 Sportowy flesz 23:30 Dealer; Pusher; 1997 film fab.prod.duńskiej/tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Nicolas Winding Refn; wyk: Laura Drasbaek,Zlatko Burik 01:15 Spokojne miejsce na wsi; Quiet Place in the Country; 1969 film fab.prod.francusko-włoskiej; reż: Elio Petri; wyk: Franco Nero,Vanessa Redgrave 03:00 Noc z Muppetami; Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd; odc.21/120 -Twiggy 03:25 Jim Henson Show; odc.6; serial anim.prod.USA 03:45 Muppety zapraszają do kina 04:35 Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd; odc.22/120 Ethel Merman 05:05 Zakończenie programu 07:05 Felicity; odc. 37 serial prod.USA stereo 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 W labiryncie; odc.91/120 Zatrzymany; telenowela TVP 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 13:00 Panorama 13:10 Zespół adwokacki; odc.10/12; serial TVP 14:00 Przygody Chucka Finn'a; odc. 2 Biznes; serial prod.australijskiej 14:25 Mogę wszystko 14:55 Felicity; odc.45; serial prod.USA stereo 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:14 Pogoda 16:20 Przygody psa Cywila; odc.7 Niewypały; serial TVP 16:45 07 zgłoś się; odc.7/20 Brudna sprawa; serial TVP 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Klejnoty; odc.1/4; serial prod.USA 20:05 Grabowski jest dobry na wszystko; cz.1 Aktor musi się przebrać 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:27 Prognoza pogody 21:35 Wieczór z Jagielskim; W.Malajkat,A.Jopek,M.Kydryński; widowisko zgodą rodzicówstereo 22:20 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 23:00 Śmiertelne zauroczenie; film fab.prod.USA 00:45 Nowojorscy gliniarze; odc. 10/44 serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 01:25 Magnat i aktoreczka; The Hearst and Davies Affair; 1984 film fab.prod.USA; reż: David Lowell Rich; wyk: Robert Mitchum,Virginia Madsen,Fritz Weaver 03:05 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Faceci w czerni 3 (29) - serial 07.25 Młody Herkules (22) - serial 07.50 Legendy kung-fu (75) - serial 08.40 Ally McBeal (22) - serial kom. 09.30 W imieniu prawa - talk show 10.25 Samo życie (16) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.55 Amor latino (42) - telenowela 11.40 Z głową w chmurach (26) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 12.35 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 13.30 Disco Relax 14.30 Miodowe lata (80) - serial komediowy, Polska 15.20 Incredible Hulk (5) - serial anim. 15.45 Informacje 16.15 Różowa Pantera (13) - serial 16.30 Wysoka fala (32) - serjal przygodowy, USA 17.20 Bar - reality show 17.50 Serca na rozdrożu (2) - telenowela, Argentyna 18.40 Prognoza pogody, Era biznesu 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Sport i prognoza pogody 19.15 Amor latino (43) - telenowela 20.00 Bar - reality show 20.45 Samo życie (17) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.15 CHLUBA BOSTON CELTlCS - komedia, USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.00 Informacje 23.15 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 23.25 Sport i prognoza pogody 23.35 Puls biznesu 23.50 Bar - Night Club - reality show 00.20 Świntuch 3: Zemsta - komedia erotyczna, USA/Kanada 02.00 Playboy: Modliszka - mag. 02.30 Playboy: Tawni Cable - mag. 03.15 Muzyka na BIS: Fiesta na koniec świata, Piosenka na życzenie 05.00 Zakończenie programu 05.35 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 05.50 Wiosenna namiętność (49/80) - telenowela, Argentyna 06.35 Telesklep 07.05 Brzydula (36/169) - telenowela, Kolumbia 07.50 Maska (25/54) - serial animowany 08.15 Oliver Twist (30/52) - serial animowany 08.40 Przygody kapitana Simiana 2 (13-ost.) - senal animowany 09.05 Wesołe smoki (4/13) - serial animowany 09.30 Telegra - teleturniej 10.30 Telesklep 11.30 Big Brother Bitwa - reality show 12.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13.05 Maska (25/54) - serial anim. 13.30 Wesołe smoki (6/13) - serial animowany 13.55 Oliver Twist (30/52) - serial animowany 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 (133) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej (powt.) 16.00 TVN Fakty i Pogoda 16.15 Brzydula (38/169) - telenowela 17.10 Wiosenna namiętność (50/80) - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Big Brother Bitwa - reality show 20.45 SUPERKINO: GODZINA ZEMSTY - film sensacyjny, USA 22.45 Nocne rozmowy w toku - talk show 23.45 Big Brother: Extra - reality show 00.30 CZŁOWIEK TERMINATOR - film sensacyjny, USA 02.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 06.30 Kurier 06.35 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny 07.00 Babar (56/65) - serial animowany, USA 07.30 Kurier 07.35 Wyspa Noego (10/13) - serial animowany, Wlk. Bryt. 08.00 Panorama 08.15 Magazyn olsztyński 08.30 Kurier 08.45 Gość dnia 09.00 Relacja z posiedzenia Sejmu RP 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Panorama 15.55 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny (powt.) 16.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 16.45 Piąta pora roku: Jaskiniowcy - cykl dokumentalny 17.05 Krajobrazy pOlskie 17.15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Punkt - temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody, Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Regiony kultury - magazyn kulturalny 18:30 Gość Trójki 18.45 Halo, Trójka 18.55 Brulion kulturalny - magazyn 19.30 Pamiętam ciebie z dawnych lat... - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Tele kurier - magazyn 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny 21.15 Magazyn olsztyński (powt.) 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 Polska Liga Siatkówki 23.35 Kurier 01.30 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Muzyczny VIP 6.30 Super VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Hoboczaki - serial anim. 8.20 Alvaro - serial 9.20 Chciwość, czyli żądza pieniądza 10.20 Policjanci z Miami - serial 11.20 Miasteczko Evenlng Shade - serial 11.50 Dharma I Greg - serial 12.20 Jak dwie krople czekolady - serial 12.50 Egzamin z życia - serial 13.15 Obieżyświat Dr Witt 13.45 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn 14.20 Hoboczaki - serial anim. 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.35 Miasteczko Evenlng Shade - serial 16.00 Alvaro - serial 17.00 On, ona I pizzeria - serial 17.30 Hot Chat 2001 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Chciwość, czyli żądza pieniądza 19.00 Ten drugi - serial 20.00 Alibi na telefon - dramat krym. USA (1997) 21.50 Dziennik 22.02 Informacje sportowe 22.05 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 22.15 Dark Angel - serial 23.15 O czym mówią gwiazdy - serial dok. 0.15 X Laski 0.45 Muzyczne listy 1.35 Strefa P - magazyn 7.10 Kangoo - serial anim. 7.35 SOS Croco - serial anim. 8.00 Izabela - telenowela 8.50 Marla Emilia - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place - serial 10.30 Tele Gra 11.00 Gorączka w mieście - serial 11.50 Telesklep 13.50 Angela - telenowela 14.40 Kangoo - serial anim. 15.05 SOS Croco - serial anim. 15.30 Magiczni wojownicy - serial anim. 15.55 Dragon Bali - serial anim. 16.20 Belfer z klasą - serial 16.45 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial 17.15 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 18.10 Gorączka w mieście - serial 19.05 Melrose Place - serial 20.00 Pojedynek o szczyt - film przyg. USA (1994), wyk. Vincent Spano, Ben Cross, Tony Lo Bianco, Rachel Ward, Mark 'ngall 21.50 Kochane kłopoty - serial 22.45 Wróg publiczny nr 1 - film sens. USA (1996), wyk. Theresa Russell, Leah Best, Eric Roberts, Chip Heller 0.30 Big Brother Bitwa - na żywo 1.30 Wampir - horror USA (1979) 3.15 Koniec programu 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 07:30 Gość Jedynki; powt. 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 367 - Trzeba się kochać; telenowela TVP 08:50 Mistrzowie; Profesor Mieczysław Gogacz 09:20 Z lamusa techniki; Stefan Bryła - konstruktor światowej sławy cz. 2; program Andrzeja Kozłowskiego 09:35 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; program publicystyczny; powt. 10:30 Budzik; program dla dzieci 11:00 Delfi; odc. 11/13 - Nieznana wyspa; serial animowany dla dzieci 11:20 Uwaga niebezpieczeństwo; od. 5 - Drewniany tramwaj; film animowany dla dzieci 11:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 367 - Trzeba się kochać; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Polaków portret własny; Polak, Anglik - dwa bratanki; program Waltera Chełstowskiego; powt. 12:40 Ludzie listy piszą; powt. 13:00 Forum Polonijne: Odpowiedzi na pytania; powt. 13:15 Więzy krwi; odc. 1; 2000 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Marek Nowicki; wyk: Krzysztof Jasiński, Barbara Krafftówna, Artur Dziurman 14:00 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia 14:15 Wieczór z Jagielskim; odc. 103 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Mistrzowie; Profesor Mieczysław Gogacz; powt. 15:45 Z lamusa techniki; Stefan Bryła - konstruktor światowej sławy cz. 2; program Andrzeja Kozłowskiego; powt. 16:00 Panorama 16:16 Pogoda 16:30 Pegaz; magazyn kulturalny; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Rozmowa dnia 17:30 Hity satelity; powt. 17:45 Nie tylko o... 18:00 Delfi; odc. 11/13 - Nieznana wyspa; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Złotopolscy; odc. 367 - Trzeba się kochać; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Miś Uszatek; Królowa Kleopatra; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:57 Sport 20:00 Wieści polonijne 20:15 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 20:35 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy 21:00 Więzy krwi; odc. 1; 2000 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Marek Nowicki; wyk: Krzysztof Jasiński, Barbara Krafftówna, Artur Dziurman; powt. 21:45 Nie tylko o...; powt. 22:00 Benefis Ryszarda Marka Grońskiego; .; reż: Krzysztof Jasiński; wyk: Alicja MAjewska, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Ewa Wnukowa, Jacek Bończyk, Marcin Przybylski, Katarzyna Jamróz i iini 23:00 Porozmawiajmy 00:00 Monitor Wiadomości 00:20 Sportowy flesz 00:25 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia; powt. 00:40 Od przedszkola do Opola; (Alibabki); powt. 01:20 Miś Uszatek; Królowa Kleopatra; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz; powt. 02:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 367 - Trzeba się kochać; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Więzy krwi; odc. 1; 2000 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Marek Nowicki; wyk: Krzysztof Jasiński, Barbara Krafftówna, Artur Dziurman; powt. 03:15 Nie tylko o...; powt. 03:30 Lista przebojów; powt. 04:00 Kawaleria powietrzna; odc. 8 - Floryda, czyli marsz na Glinnik; serial dokumentalny prod. polskiej 04:30 Wieści polonijne; powt. 04:45 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 05:05 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy; powt. 05:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Dzieciństwo ze smakiem; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 7.35 Telesklep 8.55 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 9.20 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial anim. 9.45 Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial anim. 10.15 Domek na prerii - serial 11.10 Dotyk anioła - serial 12.00 Wizyta w domu Danuty Rinn 12.30 M Kwadrat - talk show 12.50 Telesklep 13.55 Remington Steele - serial 14.45 Cudowne lata - serial 15.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 16.05 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial anim. 16.35 Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial anim. 17.05 Domek na prerii - serial 18.00 Cudowne lata - serial 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial 19.00 Dotyk anioła - serial 19.45 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport 20.25 Pogoda 20.30 Aristoteles Onassis - Złoty Grek - film dok. 21.25 Pogotowie lotnicze - serial 22.15 Moto Puls - magazyn 22.45 Wydarzenia 22.55 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 23.10 Śniadanie u Tiffany'ego - film muz. USA (1961) 1.15 Aristoteles Onassis - Złoty Grek - film dok. 2.05 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Lapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Niemy wyścig - film SF USA (1971) 9.30 Rodzina to grunt - komediodramat USA (2000) 11.20 Maybe Baby - komedia ang. (2000) 13.05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Richard Dreyfuss - film dok. 13.55 Jennifer 8 - thriller USA (1992), wyk. Andy Garcia, Lance Henriksen, Uma Thurman 16.00 Czarny kot, biały kot - komediodramat jug.-franc.-niem. (1998), wyk. Bajram Severdzan, Florijan Ajdini 18.05 Spin City - serial 18.30 Jordan w akcji - serial 19.15 Aktualności muzyczne - magazyn 19.45 Wstęp do meczu - piłka nożna (o) 20.00 Liga polska - pilka nożna 22.05 Przyzwoity przestępca - film krym. niem.-irland.-ang.-USA (2000), wyk. Kevin Spacey, Linda Fiorentino, Peter Mullan, Stephen Dillane 23.40 David Cronenberg - film dok. 0.25 Wideodrom - horror 1.50 Człowiek do wynajęcia - film sens. USA (1997), wyk. Rob Lowe, Joe Mantegna 3.25 Daleko od okna - film obycz. pol. (2000), wyk. Bartosz Opania, Dorota Landowska, Dominika Ostalowska 5.20 Biały pałac - film obycz. USA (1998), wyk. Susan Sarandon, James Spader (o) - odkodowany 6.30 Gniew oceanu - dramat USA 8.35 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Ed Harris - film dok. 9.05 Jullette 2 - komedia franc. 10.35 Schadzka z Wenus - komedia ang. 12.30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 13.00 Światła sceny - dramat USA 14.50 Folwark zwierzęcy - dramat USA 16.20 Na planie - magazyn 16.45 Wampirek - komedia USA 18.20 Gniew oceanu - dramat USA 20.30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 21.00 Lordowie mafii - film dok. 22.00 Preston Tylk - film sens. USA 23.35 Sześć stóp pod ziemią - serial 0.25 Relch - dramat pol. 2.00 Patriota - dramat hist. USA 4.45 Jullette 2 - komedia franc. Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP3 Gdańsk z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal+ z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2002 roku